


Between

by mckirkiing (insouciant)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insouciant/pseuds/mckirkiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opened lips. Silent words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smilenlaugh96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilenlaugh96/gifts).



 

 

It began with a kiss.

Two chapped lips closing in to share their breaths of life. Each breath they shared speaking stories. Each touch of lips unfolding a future that would be filled with togetherness. (They knew heartbreak would happen along the road and they were afraid, but they were more scared of not having each other.)

It began with a kiss. It began after Jim had gone to a bar. After he had gone into a fight, first one since he had join the academy. After he had trudged to Bones’ dorm, his sneakers worn and torn. He had found a couple of drops of blood on them, too. He couldn’t remember if they were from tonight or from many, many fights ago.

It began with a kiss. It began after Bones had woke from his sleep from a series of careless banging on his door. After he had opened his door with a scowl on his face. He knew it’d be Jim. He knew it’d be Jim with his face bruised and battered. ( _Happy birthday, kid._  Those three careful words still lingered on his lips. Had been all day long, but all he could do was place his hand on the kid’s shoulder and squeeze.)

It began with a kiss. It began after Bones’ hands had landed gently on Jim’s face, carefully cleaning dried blood away from him. After he had lectured him for a good while on  _acting a responsible adult_. Jim had smiled and Bones had muttered a curse, because he would rather see tears than that damn broken smile. His fingers squeezed Jim’s shoulder tight, because words weren’t his forte.  _I feel so damn helpless and useless, Jim._

It began with a kiss. It began after Jim had felt Bones’ hand on his shoulder tremble. After he had tried to swallow the lump inside his throat. So many words clogged inside his body. He had held Bones’ wrist and squeezed in return.  _Don’t be. Don’t._  He had pulled his body closer and closer. His warm body had felt like… home.  _You’re home, Bones._

It began with a kiss.

Two chapped lips that tasted salt and iron. Two helpless (broken, but mending) men with words jumbled inside their bodies.

It began with a kiss that spoke all the  _I love you_ ’s that had gone unspoken through the months. One that had left them breathless and wondering,  _What took us this long?_

 

+

 

It began with a kiss.

Two heated bodies. Limbs mingled. Sleep deprived from days and days of exams and weeks and weeks of studying for those exams. Their uniforms crumpled and wrinkled and thrown carelessly all over the small room. Hands couldn’t get enough. _Never enough on days like this._

It began with a kiss. After Bones had returned from his last exam to find Jim sprawled in his bed. So much spark within them that had only become stronger through their weeks of busy schedule filled with endless studying and caffeine. Bones had broken into laughter as he was pushed to the wall. Hungry kisses. Jim’s knee between his legs, rubbing his erection. He had laughed because the kid made him feel like a teenager all over again. He thought he had become too old (too weary) for this passion, this heat pooling inside his stomach. Through giggles and childish teases, he had happily returned the kisses. Every single one of them. (And they were still hungry for more.)

Legs wrapped around Jim’s waist, Bones had moaned and trembled. He had stretched his arms out.  _I want you closer. Kiss- kiss me._  Arms desperately wrapped around Jim’s neck, they had kissed and kissed many breathless kisses.

Kisses that spoke all the  _I love you_ ’s.

 

+

 

It began with a kiss.

After a heated argument. They couldn’t even remember how it started. Whose fault it was. All they could remember after were hurtful words, misunderstandings, shouting and more shouting and slammed doors. (Words, it seemed, were better left out sometimes. Or a lot of times in their case.)

It began with a kiss. After Jim had returned from his long walk to find Bones sitting alone with his bourbon. After Bones had locked eyes with him–eyes full of hurt, full of guilt–then tore them to rather study the liquor in his tumbler. Jim had quietly knelt on the floor beside Bones, finding his hand and holding them between his. One soft kiss for each knuckle. He could hear Bones mutter  _don’t know why it’s so damn hard to say sorry_  and he had whispered through the kisses, his lips tickling the skin,  _it’s okay, it’s okay._  He had kissed all the skin and bones that had made his Bones.

It began with a kiss. After a heated argument. Kisses that spoke so many  _I’m sorry_ ’s and  _I love you_ ’s.

 

+

 

It began with a kiss.

Little, ticklish kisses on the back of the neck. Hands wrapped tight around Bones’ waist in the kitchen filled with the smell of breakfast. Tiny voice commenting  _eww_ as she witnessed her dad being kissed by Jim who still had the worst bed hair and pillow marks on his face.

It  _almost_  began with a kiss as Jim tried to find Bones’ lips on his.  _No way in hell you’re kissing me with that morning breath. Go brush your teeth, You’re worse than Jo._

It began with a kiss. After Jim had come out of the shower, clean and awake. Kiss that tasted of fresh mint and coffee. Kiss that had danced and sang,  _I am happy. I am happy with you._

 

+

 

It began with a kiss.

Two chapped lips desperate to fill the hollowness within them. Breaths mingled with invisible words and kisses that want nothing more than to share their breaths. Breaths from one lip to another. A resuscitation.  _Take all of mine, because I can’t do this again. I can’t lose you again._

It began with a kiss. After Jim had died. After Bones had brought him back to life. After Jim had left the hospital. Thin layer of wall between them, because Bones couldn’t handle the thought of losing Jim ever again. Because Bones knew that that would be a constant risk revolving around them as long as they ventured out. (Death as their distant, but constant companion.)  _To boldly go where no man has gone before._

_Oh, to hell with 'em all._

It began with a kiss.

Two chapped lips that tasted salt and iron. And the ever lingering, bitter(sweet)ness of death. Two helpless (broken, but mending) men with words jumbled inside their bodies.

It began with a kiss that spoke all the _I love you_ ’s that had gone unspoken through the months. One that had left them breathless and certain.  _Don’t go where I can’t follow._

 

 

 

+

 **(** It began with a kiss.

Infinite space. (Darkness and silence.) Endless possibilities. Stars so beautiful, it would take your breath away. Another journey. Another ending to another beginning to another ending.

These are what I see in your eyes. (And the wrinkle on the side of your eyes when you smile your smiles.) Then your eyes flutter and shut as our lips meet. And I am engulfed by the universe in you that i call home. **)**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea going on since late last year and rewrote it over and over again so many times. I thought it was time I give up the fight and just post the damn thing. Hope it's alright!


End file.
